


Twisted Times Two

by iJoeyMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Falling for a rapist, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pornstars, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoeyMonster/pseuds/iJoeyMonster
Summary: Summary in the works.Disctontinued/On Hold until further notice.





	1. Assault

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story belong to me. The high school mentioned in this story does not belong to me.
> 
> This story is very old. There's absolutely no guarantee I'll continue it.

It was a beautiful crisp Friday evening before the football game started. Joey breathed in deep as he walked down the gravel path next to the football field where the Westland Cougars were going to play Cleveland Marshall Lawyers tonight. Kick-off started at 7:30, and it was only 4 o'clock, so he had plenty of time, and no one was out here at the moment, leaving him with peace and quiet. A chuckle sounded behind him, its horrible, fear enticing familiarity breaking his peaceful silence. Automatically, his muscles locked on their own accord, freezing him in place. "Well well well. Looks like I found you." A deep voice said, breath caressing his right ear, making him involuntarily shiver. 

A pair of hands gripped his hips hard, roughly pulling him back against a hard body. As well as an impressive erection, which was poking at his backside. His breath hitched, his eyes widening with fear. "Why is my little whore so afraid of me?" The male said, hands squeezing said "whore"'s hips harder. Joey swallowed, then ripped himself away from the molesting hands and took a few steps back so he was a few feet away from the smirking male. "Iian.." He whispered, his voice catching as memories of their last encounter flashed in his mind. Iian chuckled. "Ah, it's so good to hear my name coming from your lips." Iian said, smirking as he slowly walked towards the smaller, black haired male, as said male backed up. "What are you doing here?" Joey asked him, his voice hoarse, even though he already knew the answer. Iian put on a hurt look. "Why, aren't you happy to see me Joey?" He said, his voice sad. Joey grit his teeth.

Iian went on. "I came to see you. All the way from prison in Australia, and you're not glad to see me?" Iian's expression turned angry. "Then I'll have to teach you another lesson whore." Iian said with a growl. It was then that Joey's back hit a solid wall, and he felt panic swell in his chest as Iian put an arm on both sides of his head with his body pressing against his, trapping him against the god forsaken wall. Iian gripped Joey's chin in a rough, hard grip and forced him to look at him, kissing him hard on the mouth and biting his lip, making Joey's lip bleed. Iian licked the metallic blood up, making a moaning sound. "God, you taste so good." He said breathily. Joey whimpered, pressing himself as far back against the wall away from his enemy as far as he could. Joey's eyes closed tightly and he flinched when he heard cloth rip and cool-warm air hit his now bare chest. Bruising lips took his again, and a tongue entered his mouth, dragging another whimper out of him. 

A muscular arm wrapped around his back and squashed his body against Iian's hard and horny one. Joey pushed against Iian's chest, but Iian didn't budge. Iian quickly unzipped Joey's jeans and let them fall to his ankles, then spun him around and pinned Joey's hands above his head against the building, Joey's face pressed into the wall as tears started to streak down the boy's face. His boxers went after the jeans and fresh air hit his penis. He heard a zipper then Iian's hardened tip poked his entrance lightly, teasing, playing, and letting him know he wouldn't be getting away with his virginity. A tongue ran along his neck and teeth bit down hard into the junction where his neck and shoulder connected, breaking the skin and startling a sharp cry out of him. He whimpered again as Iian sucked on his bloody neck, pausing to murmur words too low for normal ears to make out but putting fear and dread into the pit of Joey's stomach. "You're mine forever now my little Sex God." Iian said, giving him a pet name as mates do, smirking against the bloody wound on his neck, sending fire to the skin as he smirked.

A burning sensation built up where the wound was and Joey knew the mating symbol was forming. The symbol would be Iian's symbol. Meaning Joey now belonged to Iian; his unwanted mate. He was so concentrated on the burning, flaming sensation that he screamed when Iian suddenly thrust into him without warning, his hard shaft going all the way in and ripping him apart, hitting the nerves of his prostate. His scream turned into a low moan as Iian pulled out to the tip and thrust back in again, hitting the nerves over and over again. When the sexual bonding was done, Joey would be mated to his enemy and rapist for 500 years. Iian would know everything about him. Where he was, what he felt. And he would even make him feel good during sex. What made it worse that his body was actually responding to the rape.

He could feel his ass muscles being stretched wide, making it hurt and rip and bleed. Iian hadn't even given him time to get used to his large dick. Joey's unwanted moans mixed with Iian's pleasured ones as Iian thrust in repeatedly, harder and deeper each time, and hitting the nerves more and more each time. A hand gripped Joey's dick and squeezed. His dick was hard and slick with pre-cum, quivering in Iian's hand, begging to be touched, teased, and relieved of its burdensome seed. Iian started squeezing and pumping him to his pace, faster and harder with each of his thrusts into Joey's body. Joey's body quivered as he was closing in on his release. Fresh tears streaked his face, the boy ashamed of his body's reactions. He wished he could stop this, but his mind buzzed with nothing; blankness. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Couldn't make his body stop responding.

Iian pulled all the way out to his tip, and paused as Joey moaned and released in a large orgasm of cum into Iian's hand. Joey's breathing was ragged as his body and cock quivered from the large orgasm. Gripping Joey's hips with both hands, Iian thrust in as hard as he could, his dick impossibly hard and bigger, all the way in to the base of his shaft, his balls touching Joey's ass cheeks. Joey screamed again, but his scream was cut short with a sob mixed with a hoarse moan as Iian's dick hit his prostate full on. He shivered in disgust as he felt Iian's cum fill him up and start to trickle from his ass. Iian cummed inside Joey for a long time, then he thrust in a few more times before pulling all the way out, causing more white cum and red blood to mix into a pinkish color as it dripped down Joey's wide spread legs. Joey sobbed and hiccuped at the same time as Iian finally let him go and stepped back. He fell to his knees and curled into a tight ball, his face buried in his arms as his body heaved with silent sobs. Iian zipped up his pants and kicked Joey a few times, smirking, and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on Joey's hip. "Aw, poor baby." He said mockingly. At that, Joey suddenly found some strength to kick out at Iian, knocking the older, heavier male over. As Iian fell onto his back with a yelp, Joey jumped up, and ran towards the front of the school where the band was practicing before the game. He bit his lip, making it bleed again, as he ran, his ass hurting and burning at his running. He felt gross and used, disgusting and ashamed. Worthless. Iian shouted at him angrily and gave chase. He was in sight of the band and was about to yell to them for help when he was tackled to the ground by Iian. He yelped in surprise. Iian pinned him to the rocky gravel, but Joey fought with a new found determination. He slapped and pushed, yelling as loud as he could so the band would hear him. Iian punched him, making him see blackness and stars, and his body went limp.

Iian ripped his pants down, and spread Joey's legs forcefully. "I'm going to make you regret that you little slut." Iian growled as positioned himself at Joey's entrance. Joey heard the band stop for a moment and screamed bloody murder. Iian punched him again, cutting him off and making him spit out blood, his vision blackening for another moment. Joey whimpered as Iian's hard cock thrust into him again, stretching and ripping apart his walls for a second time. He screamed again, whimpering and hiccuping with sobs. "Hey!" A voice yelled, making Iian growl as he thrust in once more and ripped out, zipping his pants up and kicking Joey in the stomach as he glared angrily. Iian then turned his angry gaze to the intruder of his revenge before running off and disappearing around the corner. Joey curled up in a ball as he sobbed, whimpered, and wished he were dead. His stomach now hurt as well as his ass and he felt fresh blood trickle from it, his mouth tasting full of coppery blood, his head feeling as if a truck ran over it and he were about to faint. Before he lost his consciousness to the darkness, he heard running feet and voices. Then everything went silent.


	2. Twisted Horror

Slowly, awareness hit Joey. He heard quiet whispers at one point when he came close to the surface before going right back under. The second time (Was it the second? He lost track of how many times he came to and from.) he heard silence, but smelled a cleansing odor. It rang a bell in his head, but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd smelled it before. His thoughts of the odor were lost as he drifted back under once again.

He woke up with only a thin veil of smoke keeping him from full consciousness. He could hear shuffling and a beeping sound, whispers and sounds that resembled sighs and sobs. His eyes opened slightly to a white ceiling staring down at him. He could tell he was laying down, since he was vertical.. memories of his rape came back to him. He became aware of a burning, throbbing sensation in his hind side, and each time his diaphragm filled with air, his ribs hurt. The beeping became known to him. He was in a hospital. His mind raced on with the painful memories. Filled with bloody pain and the sensation of something large and hard inside him. His breathing escalated, and the beeping followed. He heard a gasp and footsteps, then silence. He swallowed, but couldn't get it past his Adam's apple. His mouth opened in an 'o' and nothing came out for a moment, but when cold, cold hands touched his arm lightly, he panicked. And screamed. He screamed bloody murder, his eyes open wide, terror filling every cell in his body as Iian's face stuck in his mind. "N-no! S-Stop!" He sobbed, attempting to curl up in a ball only to find his arms and legs strapped to the bed. His panic heightened. His vision began to spin. His hips thrust into the air, his back arching high and he whimpered, knowing he looked pathetic, but he couldn't contain his fear.

"Joey! Shh. It's okay baby." A soothing female voice whispered as a warm, feminine hand stroked his hair. As the hand continued to stroke his head, he started to calm down, struggling to contain his panic. His eyes, still wide as a deer's, switched to the smiling, concerned face of his mother. "M-mom." He whispered, his voice breaking and hoarse. "Yes baby. I'm hear. You're safe." She said to him, and he noticed her eyes were red from crying. She attempted to hug him, but it was awkward because he was hooked up to multiple IV's. "How.. how long have I been.." He trailed off as his mother sniffed and scooted impossibly closer to him as much as she could. "Three days sweety." She told him softly, still stroking his hair gently. She started to cry silent tears. "I'm so sorry." She whispered a few times. He shook his head. "Not your fault." He said brokenly. "No one could've seen him coming." He winced at the double innuendo. His mother nodded. "Visiting hours are over.." Said a nurse, looking at them with sad eyes. His mother nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, then grabbed her purse, patted his hand and left, sniffling back her sobs. Joey let out a breath, his heart rate back to normal now.

Closing his eyes, he decided to rest. He knew it'd be a while until he'd be out of the hospital. He didn't like hospitals. With a yawn, he succumbed to the darkness waiting for him, as well as the new found nightmares waiting to get their inky black tendrils into his mind.

Joey laid the folded hospital gown at the end of the bed and straightened up. His mother had brought him some of his favorite clothes at his request. He didn't want to treat himself like the victim he was. He wanted to go back to normality. So, on his release day, he wore his favorite tight black leather pants with a silver and black studded belt, with long silver chains hanging loosely around his waist and reaching to mid-thigh, his black combat boots, and his form fitting black and bloody heart and skull t-shirt. On his hands, he had black leather gloves that were cut off at the fingers, showing off his black painted, and extremely sharp, nails. With a big breath, he turned his back on the hospital bed and walked out of the room, his hips swaying with his stride.

He walked out of the doors. His mother had to go to work and he had insisted it'd do her some good too. He eased into his black mustang and turned the engine on. Exhaling the breath he didn't know he had held, he eased out of the parking lot and onto the main streets, cruising as he looked around. Today was Sunday and on Monday he'd see how he felt then decide if he wanted to go back to school so soon. Driving home, he parked, locked the doors, and entered the house. Turning the T.V. on to the news channel, he gasped as his attention was glued.

"Following Mike Marshall with the newest news is an attack at a local high school boy." Andrea Micheals, the lady news caster, said and the screen switched to a male standing in from of Westland High school."Thank you Andrea. I'm here at Westland High school this afternoon following a tragic attack on a junior boy." A picture of him, smiling into the school camera for picture day this year appeared with his name to the right of it. "Joey Dawn is his name. Seemingly last Friday, Joey stayed after school for the first football game of the year with a friend. While his friend was in band, he was walking alone at the stadium, where he was brutally attacked by a 35-year-old male with short, brown hair and brown eyes." A picture of Iian replaced his. It was a photo from his prison in Australia. "Iian Bastrock had recently gotten out of prison in Australia for drug trafficking and had disappeared from authority vision. He reappeared here, seeming to know what he was looking for." The reporter's expression grew grave as he told his next sentence. "Or who. Here in this area, Joey was brutally raped and beaten by Bastrock. From eyewitnesses from the band, it seems Joey was able to get away enough to run to them, but was intercepted again by Bastrock and was raped again, but the second attack was cut short when a senior noticed what was going on and intervened. Good news is that Mr. Dawn is going to be okay and was recently released earlier today from the hospital. A nation wide warrant for Iian Bastrock has went out, warning people of this dangerous criminal. Authorities have dug deeper into records from Australia and found out that Joey and Iian had met before in Australia and had 'clashed', as the papers had put it. 

Seemingly, Joey only had minor injuries such as bruised ribs and a few broken bones, and Iian had been put in prison for three years. Scientists are baffled by Bastock's DNA structure. The cells are so different. Looking into some books that one had brought in about ancient myths, Iian's DNA matched with the told myth of centuries of a special inhuman man. This man was called a vampire, as well as it is most common knowledge to people, but the text had also called him a Matzexk. It didn't give a detailed description, but it did say that a Matzexk male mostly went after other males they had interests in. Didn't matter what those interests were; if the Matzexk male wanted his victim, he'd stop at nothing to claim him. Going into more detail about a mating process for these Matzexk males, it showed a strange symbol that showed that a mating was complete. It stated that for a mating of two males to be complete, the Matzexk had to bite his victim's neck and suck his blood, releasing special cells into his victim's bloodstream to cause the skin around the wound to darken and form the symbol. For a full mating, the Matzexk, who are a dominant species, and his 'mate' had to use the courtship ritual. In other words, the two males had to have sex. 

One of the scientists said, "Reading between the lines, I noticed that it didn't say that either one had to be accepting of the mating, making me think that if a Matzexk dominant male wanted another for a mate, no consent had to be made for it to be made complete. In other words, rape is counted as an accepted form of mating in the mating process." Doctor Cormack had been researching myths and legends for most of his life. We are all fascinated by it all. Joey's doctors who had looked him over and taken sperm samples noticed a strange, but small, symbol on Joey's neck." The reporter stopped and the screen turned back to Andrea. "Thank you Mike. Wow, what a story. I sure hope this doesn't mean Joey Dawn is now mated to this psycho." She said. "Now to other news." She added. The news switched to an accident on one of the highways.

Joey sat back, breathless. Inside, he was panicking, his mind racing. So they had found out. The only thing they didn't know was that he had some vampire blood in his ancestry. Another thing was that the mating lasted five hundred years before it expired. His butt throbbed at the memories and he shivered.

Looking at the clock, which said 8 pm, he decided to get some rest. Even though he knew that 'rest' would be filled with the tendrils of his nightmares… He woke up to the soft music of his alarm clock and got up quietly, dressing himself. He dreaded the bus, so he decided he'd just walk. It wasn't that far to the school. Grabbing a coke and a granola bar, he headed out, his backpack slung over his shoulders. Too soon, he arrived at the school, and with his head down, made his way through the students that were loitering outside and into the building. There was still about fifteen minutes until the bell rang, so he walked to his locker and grabbed what he'd need for the first four periods and shut it. He tried his best to ignore the stares from other students, and the disgusted looks from a lot of guys. Fear swelled in the pit of his stomach. "Joey.." He flinched at the voice and slowly turned around to face it. Two girls were standing there, their faces grim. Without a warning, they both hugged him. Shock ran its way across his face and he stiffened automatically. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. If there's anything we can do.." The blond trailed off and her brunette friend nodded agreement. Joey didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded numbly. The girls smiled lightly and walked away, glaring at some guys as they swayed past them. Shifting, he made his way to his first period as the bell rang, his head down. This was going to be a long day..

It was lunch time now, and he gladly bought his lunch and sat down in a corner alone to eat it. A few times in the day, he could've sworn he'd seen a resembling face to Iian's, and his paranoia and fear wasn't helping him one bit. Scanning the crowd of students in the commons, he proceeded to eat when he saw no one resembling the face. The bell rang and students all around him sprang up and hurried out of the classroom to the buses. He filed after them, but walked back home. Nothing had happened all day, and he was beginning to think he was imagining it all. Home at last, he sat down and did his homework, which only took twenty minutes to do.  
With a sigh, he turned the computer off and went to bed, staring at the ceiling. His mom had left a message on his cell earlier that she had to go out of town on a business trip, so he was home alone for about a week. He didn't mind. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the doorbell rang. Getting up with a grunt, he went to answer it. Opening the door, he started to say, "Ye-" But was cut off when a hand covered his mouth and pushed him backwards into the house. The man had a black ski mask on, so he didn't know who it was. He shut the door and locked it, looking at Joey silently, his presence intimidating him to back away. He tripped over a shoe, falling to the floor with a thump and a grunt. The man in the mask walked after him, nothing showing what he was thinking. Joey swallowed as he crawled backwards. Joey scrambled to his feet and raced down the hall to his room. He could sense the man chasing him, closing in on him. He wasn't fast enough. As he started to shut his door, planning to lock it, the man slammed against it, knocking him backwards onto his bed. He flailed as he rolled off to his feet. The man closed his bedroom door, locked it, and his mask moved. Joey knew he was smiling at him. He shivered as he looked for an escape root, but found none. He was trapped. He backed up as the man rounded the bed to stand in front of him. He was trapped between the bed and the man, the door was locked, giving him no time to escape.

The man lunged forward and with a yelp, Joey fell backwards onto his bed. The man climbed on top of him, pinning him down with his weight, pinning Joey's arms above his head. The man chuckled, making Joey freeze. The masked man was Iian. "No!" He screamed and fought with all his might, but it didn't even budge Iian. Iian chuckled again and took his mask off, smirking at him, his eyes filled with sexual hunger as they roamed over his body. Joey struggled, even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Suddenly, Iian got off of him and stood, arms crossed. "Up." He demanded, and Joey slowly obeyed, glaring at his rapist. "Strip." Iian said, serious. "You can't be serious!" Joey exclaimed, and was rewarded with a glare. "We can do it this way, where you're partly cooperative, and I know you like it when I fuck you, or when you're totally without power and I just rape you harder and make you bleed more than last time." Iian said bemusedly. Joey glared, his mind racing. The sick bastard was enjoying his pain. "Why the fuck would I want it!" He growled, knowing he was pushing his limits but not giving a damn. Iian smirked and took a step towards him. "Strip, or I'll do it for you." Iian threatened in a low voice, and Joey obeyed, knowing it was his last chance to have somewhat of a choice. He took his shirt off and threw it to one side and looked at Iian, who was staring at his bare skin with a heat that made Joey squirm with unwanted pleasure.

Iian grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards his hard, hot body, one arm wrapping around Joey's waist to keep him against Iian's body and the other cradling Joey's head as he kissed the sexy male with a hard, rough kiss. Joey gasped in surprise, definitely not expecting this, and was rewarded with a tongue slipping into his mouth. The arm around his waist held him in a vice, the fingers of that arm playing with the hem of his pants, the thumb sliding underneath to caress the more sensitive skin closer to his dick. Iian's tongue explored and claimed every inch of his mouth, the fingers cradling the back of his head stroking his scalp. And he was painfully aware of it all. The pleasure Iian was creating was fear enticing, but erotic to his body, which responded with a painful hardening of his cock. Suddenly, Iian pushed him onto his back on the bed and crawled on top of him, taking his mouth into a sensual kiss once again, straddling his legs as his fingers worked on his pants, pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor.  
Joey's back arched as an involuntary moan escaped his mouth into Iian's. Iian's kisses were becoming more desperate and more heated, and Joey knew he'd be hurting for a while. Iian nipped Joey's lips and Joey hissed when his boxers were removed to follow his pants, revealing his erection to the cool air conditioning. "Wrap your legs around me." Iian hissed at him before taking his mouth again. Joey did as told without a thought, his mind all fuzzy and blank for correct thought of how wrong it was to enjoy sex with the man who had raped him so brutally only a few days before. Iian rocked back to sit on the bed, Joey sliding into his lap, legs wrapped around the older males waist, his revealed dick hard and throbbing as it pressed against Iian's stomach. Iian feverishly kissed him, lips bruising Joey's, and Joey kissed him back just as heatedly. He didn't give a damn anymore. He knew it was wrong. And he'd be kicking himself later on for it, but now he didn't give a damn. Joey fumbled with Iian's pants eagerly, making Iian chuckle and gently take his hands away from his arousal and kiss him hard again before sliding him off his lap and standing up to undress. Once all his clothes were discarded, he crawled on top of Joey, who had laid there watching with lustful, heated eyes. Iian kissed Joey's neck, suckling the skin, and made his way to Joey's lips.

Joey wrapped his legs around Iian's waist again, his arms wrapping around his neck, and his back arching into him. Iian smirked and thrust his hips forward slightly, making the tip of his dick poke Joey's butt crack where his entrance was waiting, puckered and ready for him. Iian held Joey's balls loosely and rubbed the sexy males dick lightly with the tip of one finger. Joey moaned loudly, throwing his head back to the ceiling. "Put your arms above your head and keep them there." Iian said, voice husky with lust as he untangled Joey's legs from his waist and spread them wide, staring down hungrily at what laid before him. Joey laid his arms at an angle above his head, eyes slightly closed as he breathed. Iian smirked and gripped his Sex God's hips, lifting his bum up a fraction. Widening his legs a bit more, he looked at Joey, who nodded, then thrust in hard, his big cock spreading Joey's ass walls wide. Joey screamed, pain flaring up. Iian stopped, and Joey gripped the blankets. "No, don't stop!" He croaked desperately. Iian rose an eyebrow but didn't question his Sex God and pulled out to the tip and thrust back in hard again, looking for the bundle of nerves to make his Sex God scream his name. He pulled half way out and thrust back in again, forcing his thick cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. Joey screamed all of a sudden, hips bucking as his back arched. Iian grunted as he pulled out to the tip, shifted position as he pulled one of Joey's legs over his shoulder, and thrust back in with a force, hitting that bundle of nerves head on, making Joey scream again and buck into him, which made his hard shaft go in even deeper. Gripping Joey's hips he thrust in hard and rough, deeper and deeper each time, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again and making Joey's screams increase as they turned into half-screams and half-moans.

Sweat beaded Joey's body, making him look like a God. "You," Iian grunted as he thrust in again before speaking. "Are my damn sexy and very fuckable Sex God." He finished, voice filled with renewed lust as he picked up the pace. Joey's walls tightened around him as he delved deeper into his Sex God's body, his hard shaft hitting nerves and walls. He loved to hear Joey scream. "AH! IIAN!" Joey scratched at his shoulders as he screamed Iian's name, his dick releasing a large spurt of white cum onto Iian's stomach. Iian grunted, satisfied that Joey had screamed his name. Iian thrust in again, then pulled all the way out, spread Joey's legs as wide as they'd go, and thrust in as hard as he could, going deeper than ever, the base of his cock snugly against Joey's ass. Joey's scream echoed in the room and Iian grunted, feeling his cock quiver right before Joey's walls contracted and he cummed. Joey's ass walls milked him of everything he had and warm cum trickled out of Joey's ass, but most of it was still deep inside him. Joey panted, mind fuzzy and body buzzing with all the pleasure it just received. Iian thrust in one last time, tapping Joey's prostate and earning a low, tired moan from the Sex God, then pulled out, his cock limp and satisfied. He dragged his worn out mate with him and threw the covers over them both and held him close, stroking his butt as their pants slowed to normal breathing. "That.. was amazing." Joey said breathlessly, voice exhausted.

Iian smirked and kissed him roughly, the kiss sure to add to Joey's already kiss-bruised lips. "Good 'cause in the morning you'll be staying here so I can fuck you all day." To make his point, Iian slid the tip of his cock back into Joey's ass, which was already tight again. Joey moaned, bucking his hips back against him, making his cock slide half way in. Iian moaned, and Joey whimpered. Iian smirked, moving only slightly. "Ready again Sex God?" He said bemusedly. Joey whimpered, rocking back against him. Iian grinned and pulled out, making Joey gasp and whimper in protest, and rolled Joey onto his back and crawled on top of him again. Joey spread his legs again and moaned when Iian thrust into him, his cock already hard at the anticipation of Joey's tight hole. Iian grunted as he fucked Joey hard and deep, pleasure racing up his cock as Joey's walls clenched around his large cock. "You're still so damn tight." He grunted. Joey moaned, throwing his head back and arching into Iian, giving Iian the advantage to slip even deeper into his ass.

Joey screamed lightly as Iian lightly tapped his prostate. Iian smirked, pulled back, and thrust hard and head on at Joey's prostate, making the latter scream and buck as pleasure raced throughout his body. "Oh God!" Joey moaned out. "Yes, you're my Sex God. My little fuck toy." Iian murmured to himself, swallowing Joey's next moan with a hard and bruising kiss. The two rocked together for a few hours, both being spent then rearing to go once again.

"IIAANNN!" Joey screamed loudly as he arched up, Iian thrusting deep and hard against his prostate. It felt like Iian was totally inside his body. And to Joey at that moment, it felt so damn good. Spent, both collapsed, panting, and Iian brought Joey close to him, limp cock laying against the crack of Joey's ass, hand fondling Joey's own limp cock. Iian brought the blankets over them both. "Night." Joey mumbled, then was out like a light before Iian registered what his Sex God had said. Iian smirked and closed his eyes, falling into sex filled dreams with his Sex God moments later.


	3. Heart Rate

Morning came and turned into afternoon. Slowly, Joey woke from his exhausted sleep, his mind foggy with sleep. A warm arm was wrapped around his hips, holding him against a hard body. He started to turn to face his unexpected lover but the arm tightened, holding him in place. Hot breath slithered against his skin as Iian whispered in his ear, "You haven't forgotten what I promised to do to you today did you?" His voice vibrated throughout Joey's body, making him shiver. Iian flipped Joey onto his back, making said boy yelp with a start, and crawled on top of him. "I'm going to make you scream my name. " Iian growled, his cock straight as a rod and nearly as big as a light bulb. 

Iian placed another rough kiss to Joey's lips, and Joey responded by moaning into his mouth, eyes closed. Sliding down Joey's body, placing hot kisses as he went, he nipped the tip of Joey's hardened cock, making the teen buck up as he half-moaned and half-gasped. Spreading Joey's legs slightly, he took him full into his mouth and sucked him hard. Joey screamed, arching up into the racing pleasure. When Iian was done, he spread Joey's legs until they were vertical laying on the bed, and stared at the hard, pre-cum slick dick sticking out at him. Smirking, he positioned himself at Joey's entrance then thrust in. He grunted as Joey's ass was still unbelievably tight, making his large dick stretch the walls wide. Joey screamed at the intrusion, gripping the iron headboard bars tightly as Iian thrust into him repeatedly, hard and rough, looking for Joey's prostate to make him scream more. Joey whimpered, feeling his insides rip apart. It still hurt him and he was sure he'd never get used to Iian's size. Iian grunted as he thrust harder and deeper. Joey screamed again when an untouched spot was stretched suddenly, helping Iian's cock to delve deeper into him and to fully submerge inside the mass of nerves. Joey squirmed, back arching and head thrashing, unsure whether to moan, scream, or cry. It hurt but at the same time if felt amazing. Sparks covered his dotted vision.

"P-please-AH!" Iian thrust against the nerves like a wrecking ball over and over again. Iian's moans joined with Joey's as Joey's walls enclosed around his dick with a death grip, making him release a huge orgasm just as warm, slick cum spurt onto his stomach. Joey's body spasmed as his orgasm rocked him into slight unconsciousness. "Fuck!" He screamed out as Iian hit his prostate again before pulling out with a quick jerk. Joey panted, feeling cum trickle from his ass to the sheets, his legs still spread wide and his head turned to one side as his arms dropped to the pillow, still above his head, his eyes partly closed as sweat gleamed on his skin. Iian felt his dick harden at the sight and kissed the tip of Joey's dick, earning a low half-moan from the exhausted Sex God. Iian chuckled, the sound vibrating through Joey's cock and making the teen's cock turn hard and horny. Joey looked at him with lust-filled eyes. "I want to ride you hard." He breathed. Iian smirked and traced the length of Joey with his thumb and forefinger. Joey groaned. "Stop torturing me and just fuck me already." He growled with impatience. 

Iian grinned, dark eyes flashing with amusement and lust. "Impatient are we?" He mused, then rolled onto his back, pulling Joey to lay on his stomach. Joey sat up, straddling his hips as he stared hungrily down at Iian's dick. "You look edible." He panted with a moan. Iian grinned wider, arms behind his head as he watched his Sex God bend down to take him into his sexy mouth. Iian moaned, lifting his hips up slightly. Joey swirled his tongue around the hard appendage as he took Iian into his mouth as much as he could. What he couldn't take in, he wrapped his hand around and pumped it, pausing to fiddle with Iian's balls a few times before continuing. Iian moaned and bucked. "Jesus." He hissed as Joey's teeth grazed him. He could feel himself closing onto his release. Just as he felt himself get so close, Joey stopped. Iian growled at him and Joey shifted, positioning himself above Iian's hard cock. Looking at Iian with smoldering eyes, he slammed himself down on the large dick, throwing his head back to scream out as Iian moaned loudly. Joey immediately moved, slamming down on his lover's cock as he rode him hard. As Joey did this, his hand fiddled with his own dick, which was also straight as a rod and begging to be touched. Soon after Joey started to ride him, Iian exploded inside him. Moaning, Joey rode him harder, desperately wanting release. Iian flipped him onto his stomach and bent his butt into the air, his legs spread, and thrust into him as hard as he could, making Joey scream into the sheets. Not long after, Joey came, and Iian came again inside of his Sex God. After that, both collapsed next to each other, Iian pulling out of Joey's ass and holding him full against him. "You are mine." He growled to Joey. Joey only growled back, making Iian smirk and take his mouth into a hard kiss, which started a very long make out session.

That had been the last session of sex for them both for now. Joey didn't know if it was because Iian was too tired or if Iian knew his ass was hurting like hell. It was hard for Joey to move without having the urge to scream at the pain. He wouldn't be surprised if his ass was torn and bloody. He had taken a quick shower, only washing his body and hair, and dressed into pajamas. Tomorrow he would go back to school, even if he still hurt. He'd mask the pain. As he was cooking some dinner, Iian's strong arms wrapped around his waist and a hot kiss was placed on his neck, sending tingles down his spine. "I want to fuck you now." Iian breathed into his skin. "But I won't take you... yet." Joey blinked, surprised, and turned to face him, eying him critically. "Since when has anything stopped you from taking me by force?" He growled. Iian smiled and took his lips in another bruising kiss, then whispered, "The fact that you're willing to let me have my way with you." Joey felt his spine go cold. "So?" He squeaked as Iian kissed, nipped, and licked his neck and slowly made his way along his shoulder, throat and chest. "So what?" Iian said, nipping the skin where his chin and neck connected. "What if I want you to take me now?" Joey said huskily. He couldn't believe he was saying it, but, he actually wanted to feel Iian deep inside him. 

He didn't know why. Maybe he finally lost his mind. Iian blinked, startled, then smirked mischievously. "Then I will." Iian turned the stove off and picked him up to sit him on the kitchen counter. Joey wrapped his legs around Iian's waist, arms around his neck, and pressed himself against him, moaning into Iian's luscious mouth. Clothes quickly disappeared until both were naked. Joey spread his legs and began to touch himself, eyes half closed and focused on Iian's face. Iian watched eagerly, then slapped Joey's hand away and thrust deep and hard into him, moaning. Instead of screaming, Joey moaned, the pleasure much more intense than the pain. Joey's heart rate sped up as he remembered what had happened this morning, and moaned, throwing his head back as Iian kept thrusting deep, hitting his prostate hard each time. Finally, he screamed, the pleasure too much but too good to be bad. Joey came easily and hard onto Iian's stomach. Iian grunted as he kept thrusting in as hard as ever. When he could take no more, he came long and hard inside Joey, moaning Joey's name with emotion.

They stayed there, panting until their hearts calmed down. Then Iian slid out of Joey slowly, although no matter how gentle Iian tried to be, Joey still winced as his ass flamed up with new pain and raw fire. Iian dressed, then helped Joey dress. "Go sit." He ordered Joey. Joey blinked, confused, but sat anyway. Iian turned the stove back on and finished cooking dinner, then served Joey with a smirk. "My lady." He teased, but Joey only gobbled his food up quickly. Once Iian was done, Joey tilted his head and looked at him. Iian blinked. "What?" He asked. Joey shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He said, and to prove his point he yawned widely. Iian nodded and sat there, staring at the white wall as he thought.

Joey laid in bed staring at the ceiling, his heart racing. What was wrong with him? First, he hated Iian. Now, he accepted him? Next, he'd find out he was in love with him- Joey's eyes widened. "No." He whispered to himself. "You are not in love with your rapist." He growled at himself, but deep in his heart, he knew the truth.


	4. Becoming What You Hate

Joey woke up slowly and groggily to bright light coming through the window and blinding him. He groaned, and it took a moment for him to realize he was in bed and snuggled with a warm, hard body. He knew who it was, and he tensed, but slowly relaxed. He slowly rolled so he could face Iian, and blinked. He smiled softly at Iian's peaceful, sleeping face. He lay there, staring at him for a while. He heard knocking at the door, and since Iian was still asleep, he slipped from his hold quickly and quietly to go answer. He glanced at the clock as he dressed. It was noon, to his surprise. He shook his head. It was because of all the sexual activities lately, he knew. He licked his lips as he walked down the hallway to the door. He opened it, blinking in surprise at the two cops standing there. One tipped his hat and bade him good morning. "Hi.." Was all he could utter. "Mr. Dawn? Joey Dawn?" The first cop asked. He nodded mutely. What now? He wondered.

The cop looked grim. He handed him some papers, and looking at them Joey recognized the form he'd submitted. Apparently they had taken it seriously. He looked up at them sharply. The officer looked at him. "Is he still here?" Joey nodded mutely and let them in, closing the door quietly. "I'll get him.." He murmured. He looked down, not looking at them, and walked back to his room. He stood, staring at the sleeping rapist in his bed. With a sigh, he shook Iian awake. "Hey." Iian murmured with a smile, staring at him with a sleepy look to his eyes. Joey smiled weakly.

"Wake up sleepy head. There's someone here. I think you'll be surprised." He felt guilty, but for unknown reasons. Why did he feel so bad! He mentally slapped himself as he walked behind Iian. Right when Iian stepped into the living room, he was forced to kiss the carpet as he was handcuffed by the second officer. The first one read him his rights. Iian didn't have a hear for them, only glaring. He looked to Joey for help, but Joey avoided his gaze. He stared at the ground nervously. Iian hissed. "You.. you bastard! You traitor!" Joey looked up at him sadly. "What was I supposed to do? Forget what you did to me? You raped me Iian.." He said softly, looking away. Iian growled, wanting to wrap his hands around the boys' neck. "I'll kill you. I'll get you. I swear it. I'll make you fucking bleed forever!" He screamed at him, followed by cursing as he was dragged out the door to the police cruiser. The first cop looked at him and handed him some papers.

"Tomorrow, report to the downtown station. You'll be moving to someplace he won't know. For your safety." Joey only nodded numbly. Once the cop left, he sat down heavily on the couch, face in his hands. What have I done? He asked himself.

He was packing when the moving men came. It was Saturday, two days after the cops came and taken Iian to jail. He had to testify in one week against him, and the police were paying for his move and new place. He was moving two states away; to Hollywood. Oh joy. He got in his car and drove behind the movers. He didn't know how to get there, but apparently they did. He followed for hours. It took a full day and half a night to get there, with only a couple stops for bathroom breaks, food, and a couple naps. Joey sighed as they finally pulled into the driveway of his Hollywood apartment. He knew he'd need to find a job right away. Not only for rent, but for food as well, and clothing. And for living. 

He helped unpack. He hadn't brought much at all. Only his clothes, few personal possessions, bed, cough, t.v., computer, and cooking things like a microwave, toaster, etc. He'd also brought some of the non-refrigerated food as well. He'd given the rest of the food he couldn't bring to the neighbor, and had put the furniture out for donation or any others who wanted it. He sighed as he set the last box down. He thanked the movers with a nod then began to officially unpack. He put things away and explored his new home. His apartment was small, with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It was the cheapest here, so he set up his couch on one end and his bed on the other. He'd need to get a screen. He folded his clothes and just stacked them on the ground. Joey then undressed, since it was seven at night now, and just went to sleep, exhausted. He woke up frequently to bad dreams of Iian finding him again. He shuddered when he woke for the fifth time in four hours. He'd had enough, so he got up. He began to look through the paper and circle places. One ad caught his attention.

_Do you want to make a lot of money?_

_Do you want to show off your body for that money?_

_Then this is the job for you!_

_Hurry! Places are limited!_

The number was printed below, as was the date. It was only a few days old, and Joey hoped he wasn't too late. He made a mental list of To-Do things for tomorrow. He sighed and lay the paper on the couch and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon though, he was asleep again, this time it was a restless, dreamless and nightmare-less sleep.

The next day, the minute Joey got up, he called the number the ad had given. He was told to come by in an hour, dressed sexily, and ready to work right away. Joey agreed, and once he hung up, showered, ate, and looked through his clothing. He put on a black pair of leather pants, black converse, a black, tight form-fitting shirt and heavy black eyeliner. He didn't bother with boxers. He did up his hair, spiked and emo-like. It was his style. He posed, liking how he looked very much. He felt sexy, which was what he was going for. He took the directions the man on the phone had given him and drove there. He only had to wait ten minutes before he went back for a quick interview. He was asked a series of weird questions, but he knew that the moment the man saw him, he was hired. The questions had just been a front. He smiled as he signed his new contract. He'd start working tomorrow, he was told, at night. He was to report here at six p.m. He nodded and walked home with a check of $100 dollars in advance. His salary would be varying from $100-$500 a day. He liked this job very much, so far. Little did Joey know, he had just gotten himself attached to the thing he hated the most; porn.


End file.
